Entre pétalos y rosas
by Patonejo
Summary: Mientras haya en el mundo primavera, ¡habrá poesía!. Kurama x Hiei
1. I: Mi pequeño

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su autor y mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los estoy utilizando como motivos de entretenimiento. Escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro; y como regalo para mi hermana, aunque no sea ni remotamente buena en este tipo de relatos.

**Notas autora:** Este fic es de género Yaoi de la pareja Kurama x Hiei/Hiei x Kurama, si no es de tu agrado no estás en la obligación de leerlo, escribo por gusto personal y por ello no deseo de ninguna manera importunar a los lectores. Pido disculpas pues los personajes se me pueden alterar deliberadamente por la condición de la historia. Estos poemas que les presento los escribí hace muchos años, (¡muchos, en la época en que estaba en la enseñanza media!), por ello no siento que sean ni remotamente buenos, pero les tengo mucho cariño y por ello no he querido modificarlos. Si gustan me pueden dejar alguna indicación para mejorar, todo sea para pulirme en esta zona de la literatura.

**Advertencias:** Todos los poemas no tienen ninguna relación entre sí más que las de representar episodios en la relación amorosa de ambos personajes, la mayoría son narrados por Kurama, y dejaré preestablecido cuando se trate de un poema del tipo erótico.

Dedicado a mi hermana.

* * *

**Entre pétalos y rosas**

_"La poesía es el eco de la melodía del universo en el corazón de los humanos"_

_-Rabindranath Tagore-_

_._

**I: Mi pequeño**

Mientras estaba yo bajo ese estrellado cielo,

Una dulce criatura lloró sin que sus lágrimas brotaran

Más yo escuché su condenada plegaria,

Y me asomé a ese árbol de recuerdos.

.

Encontré al pequeño que rogaba, sin articular ruego

Y me acerqué a su encadenada rama,

Donde se encontraba aquel encantador niño

Y quise ayudarlo sin pronunciar palabra.

.

Junté mis ojos con sus hermosos luceros

Y un sentimiento despertó en mi alma,

No pude alejarme de aquel pequeño

Que sin decir nada pedía que le mirara.

.

Pasaron algunas primaveras rosadas,

Y el pequeño se convirtió en adolescente de mi casa

Me acostumbré a su dulce compañía,

Incluso cuando el pequeño desaparecía por mi ventana.

.

Han pasado muchos años de esta vida

Y el adolescente se convirtió en mi flama;

Más yo sigo con este amor de infancia,

El que despertó cuando vi su desconsolada alma

.

Ahora estoy aquí bajo el cielo estrellado,

Debajo de este árbol encontré a mi amante,

Lo sigo amando con este amor alocado

Y él me dirige una mirada brillante

.

No voy a dejar que te vayas mi dulce niño,

Seguiré cuidándote, sin que pidas cuidado

Y conservaré aquel dulce árbol de recuerdos,

Por que sin quererlo de un pequeño me he enamorado...

**-Fin-**

* * *

**Nejito:** Bueno, ya lo puse XD, todo sea por hacer feliz a mi hermana y poder dedicárselo n_n

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y nos estamos leyendo!


	2. II: Luego de tu caricia un beso

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no me pertenecen, si no a su autor y mangaka Yoshishiro Togashi, yo sólo los estoy utilizando como motivos de entretenimiento. Escribo por diversión, sin fines de lucro; y como regalo para mi hermana, aunque no sea ni remotamente buena en este tipo de relatos.

**Notas autora:** Dejo mis sinceras disculpas por haberme demorado tanto en colgar el capítulo, pero se me presentaron muchos inconvenientes (como mi reunión familiar por las fiestas patrias jeje), pero ya lo traigo y espero que les guste.

**Agradecimientos:** Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron este escrito y especialmente a esas personitas que se dieron el tiempo de escribirme comentarios: oscurita xuxu, kitty_wolf, sakura-chan-05 y twinipuu, dejo este capítulo dedicado a ustedes n_n.

**Advertencia del poema II:** presencia de contenido lime-lemon. Narrador: Kurama

* * *

**Entre pétalos y rosas**

_..."Cada poema es único. _

_En cada obra late, con mayor o menor grado, toda la poesía. _

_Cada lector busca algo en el poema. _

_Y no es insólito que lo encuentre: Ya lo llevaba dentro"..._

_-Octavio Paz-_

_._

**II: Luego de tu caricia...un beso**

Mientras contemplaba tus hermosos ojos

Tocaste mis labios sin preguntarme,

Me regalaste un roce cariñoso,

Y mis labios cayeron en tu boca, torturándote.

.

Más alejaste tus labios de los míos

Y pude admirar tu eterno rubor,

Quise darte otro beso seguido

Pero un impulso nació de tu interior.

.

Tocaste mi rostro con tus frías manos

Y desligaste de mí lo que me cubría,

Bajabas por mí dejando tu marca

Mientras yo te miraba con alegría.

.

El cuarto donde sólo yo dormía,

Se convirtió en nuestra bella guarida

La ventana, en tu castillo;

Mientras yo te esperaba hasta el medio día

.

Tu lengua se deslizó por mi boca,

Saboreando mi carne rojiza y palpitante,

Con mi corazón acelerado debido a lo que tu caricia me provoca,

Percibiendo en el interior de mis labios el sabor de tu sangre.

.

Cierro mis ojos, embriagándome de aquel aroma que me sofoca,

Repaso con mi lengua la comisura de tus labios;

Quiero probar de nuevo esos mágicos besos,

Aquellos únicos besos que sólo pueden nacer de tu boca.

**-Fin-**


End file.
